


Live Our Misbehaviors

by ArtemisRae



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brick is creepy. The end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Our Misbehaviors

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend who asked for this exact scenario. Also, because she is the one who reminded me why I loved Powerpuff Girls all those years ago in the first place. Go easy on me, this is my first ever PPG fic, okay? Although it does occur to me that I've been shipping this couple for ten years of my life by now...
> 
> Also, let's just get this out of the way: Yes, I'm making fun of Twilight.

He doesn't know what he's thinking, flying by the Utonium house. It's not on his way; he definitely has to alter his flight path.

He doesn't intend to pick out her window, but it's easy to do. It's not the one with the crayon drawings taped to the window, and it's not the one that's broken from being flown through so many times. Blossom's bedroom window, he's not surprised to see, has a hinge that makes it easier for her to get in and out of her room.

He really isn't planning on crawling through the window and sitting on the sill, watching her sleep. But once he does, he's grateful.

It's a different picture of Blossom than he normally sees. For one thing, she's not shouting at him until her face turns purple. For another, she's not trying to cripple him while she shouts at him. It's... kind of nice. Her hair is unbound, and laying across the pillow - no sign of that dumb bow anywhere - while her breathing is deep and even. For all appearances she's completely at peace, except for the tiniest crease to her eyebrows, like she's figuring out a problem, even in sleep.

She looks so pretty and tranquil and so painfully close to him that he can't decide if he wants to reach out and touch her, or grab her pillow and smother her until she stops breathing. Both impulses are curiously strong.

Brick is so paralyzed by this indecision that when she stirs, rolls over, and blinks blearily at him, his first impulse is not to crawl out the window and pray she didn't see his face, like it should be. It's to watch as a gamut of emotions runs across her face, starting with sleepiness, skirting across confusion, and finally settling on anger.

She flies up out of the bed. "What are you doing!?" she demands, and because Brick's brain still isn't working right, he answers honestly:

"Watching you." It doesn't feel like there should be anything wrong with that, but even as he says it he can tell there is no way to make it sound okay.

Blossom moves in the blink of an eye, socking him in the stomach so hard that he hits the opposite wall with a WHUMP. He can hear it crack behind him as he shakes his head and clears his thoughts.

"I wish I smothered you when I had the chance," he complains, less interested in engaging in combat as much as he just wants to escape.

"Me too," Blossom agrees, grabbing him by the hair and swinging him around. "It'd be way less creepy than just _watching me sleep._ "

And with those words, she throws him out the window.

He doesn't think much on his way home, but he does notice that he definitely doesn't have to alter his flight path.


End file.
